<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos Never Ends by brxkenarrxws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185683">Chaos Never Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws'>brxkenarrxws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asada Shino Is a Panicked Lesbian, Chaos, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Shovel Talk, because as always, liz probably has adhd and a severe case of chaotic energy, oh and they're on discord :D, silicon has yet to sail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirito makes a Discord server.</p><p>All hell breaks loose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asada Shino | Sinon/Ayano Keiko | Silica, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you're not my dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let Sinon watch her movies in peace</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Cheers, love!</em> <strong><em>Liz </em></strong><em>is here!</em></p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>group chat :o</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>It's called a discord server.</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>g r o u p c h a t</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>...sure</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>yEEE</p><p><strong><em>Asuna</em></strong> <em>is here. Quick, pretend you're busy!</em></p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> When did you have the time to download Discord???</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Last night. I got it on my phone and my desktop .v.</p><p><strong> <em>Klein </em></strong> <em>has joined the battle bus.</em></p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>you added pretty much everyone in our friend group, right?</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Yeah, why?</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>I'm betting five bucks that Sinon's gonna lurk</p><p><strong> <em>Leafa </em></strong> <em>has arrived. Party's over.</em></p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>It's kinda pointless to bet on something that everyone knows will happen.</p><p>
  <em>We've been expecting you, <strong>Silica.</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>Why would she lurk??</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>Sinon despises social interaction in every form uvu</p><p><strong> <em>Sinon </em></strong> <em>is here. Seems OP, please nerf.</em></p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>I am watching a movie, fuck you</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Swear jar</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> Don't make me say it, Asuna.</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Pay up</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>You're seriously gonna make me say it?</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> <em>Put five dollars in the swear jar or I swear to god-</em></p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> <em>you're not my dad</em></p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>WAS THAT-</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Yes, it was a vine reference.</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>gfgkdajFGRKFSJGGFEUSATFYSKUG</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>She may not look like it, but Sinon is the goddess of memes.</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Just because I have a bunch of memes on my phone doesn't mean I'm a meme goddess.</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>I just quote memes at the right time.</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong> <em>Now can I watch my fucking movie in peace?</em></p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>yes ma'am uvu</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Thank you.</p><p><strong> <em>Sinon</em> </strong> <em>changed their online status to &lt;<strong>Do Not Disturb</strong>&gt;</em></p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>since when was Sinon so serious about watching a movie??</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>It depends on what movie she's watching.</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Judging by the way she was acting, I'm guessing she was probably watching Harry Potter again :P</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong><em>@Sinon </em>n e r d</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong> <em>Ping me one more god damn time and you're losing a testicle</em></p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Deathly Hallows part 1?</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Yes :&lt;</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>rip</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Are we not going to talk about what Sinon just said????</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>nope :D</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>But-</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>sSHshhHsHShH</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> <em>how the hell did you interrupt a text</em></p><p><strong>Liz:</strong> t e e h e e</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>I leave for ten minutes.</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>And this is what I come back to.</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>What'd you expect? Us to be talking about hellish things like <em>school </em>and <em>homework</em>????</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>I wasn't expecting to see Sinon threatening to cut off one of Klein's testicles.</p><p>
  <strong>Klein: </strong>
  <em>still scared by the way</em>
</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>I was AFK for half an hour :P</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>why???</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>Sinon and I are watching the Deathly Hollows together :&gt;</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>We aren't in the same room, we're using this thing where we can stream movies on each other's laptops, and we're face-timing while we watch the movie :D</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>So you're basically getting live reactions from Sinon while you two watch the movie</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>pretty much :&gt;</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Nice</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>that's kinda gay</p><p><strong> <em>Liz </em></strong> <em>deleted a message.</em></p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>what-</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>Nothing uvu</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. my notes say otherwise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The promised fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Leafa: </strong><em>@Silica </em>how was the movie?</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>Sinon watched the second part of the Deathly Hollows while I went to bed. Pretty sure she's still awake.</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>is she sleep drunk???</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>...what</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>Is she so tired that she sounds drunk?</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>I don't know.</p>
<p><strong><em>Asuna</em><em>'s </em></strong><em>status has changed to</em> &lt;<strong>Online</strong>&gt;</p>
<p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Sinon's online status hasn't changed from Do Not Disturb all night, so I think she's still awake.</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong> <em>@Sinon </em></p>
<p><strong>Leafa: </strong> <em>@Sinon </em></p>
<p><strong>Asuna: </strong>@Sinon</p>
<p><strong>Sinon:</strong> whAT</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>G'morning :D</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Morning. </p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>Were you awake all night?</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>...</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>no</p>
<p><strong>Liz:</strong> <em>lying is a sin</em></p>
<p><strong>Sinon:</strong> <em>my name has sin in it so fight me</em></p>
<p><strong>Sinon:</strong> <em>I am the biggest sin to ever exist</em></p>
<p><strong><em>Kirito's </em></strong><em>status has changed to </em>&lt;<strong>Online</strong>&gt;</p>
<p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Go take a nap.</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>nO</p>
<p><strong>Kirito: </strong>You're sleep-deprived.</p>
<p><strong>Sinon:</strong> fuck you</p>
<p><strong>Kirito:</strong> <em>go take a nap</em></p>
<p><strong>Sinon:</strong> mAKE ME</p>
<p><strong>Asuna: </strong> <a href="https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fsayingimages.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fsips-nervously-exo-meme.jpg&amp;f=1&amp;nofb=1"> <strong>Reaction image</strong> </a></p>
<p><strong>Leafa:</strong> <strong><a href="https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fd6%2F0a%2F66%2Fd60a667817cb7c62cd32a20bfef35452.jpg&amp;f=1&amp;nofb=1">Reaction image</a> </strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>Liz: <a href="https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F18%2F7e%2Fe6%2F187ee6a0984b9666c184ea1e82ebe28d.jpg&amp;f=1&amp;nofb=1">Reaction image</a></strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Kirito:</strong> <em>ASADA SHINO IF YOU DON'T TAKE A NAP I'M CONFISCATING ALL YOUR HARRY POTTER MOVIES</em></p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>FUCK YOU NETFLIX EXISTS FOR A REASON</p>
<p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Last time I checked, none of the Harry Potter movies were on Netflix.</p>
<p><strong>Kirito: </strong>HA</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>I got this uvu</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>Sinon, go take a nap, please.</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>At least half an hour.</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>...</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>fine.</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>Thank you </p>
<p><strong><em>Sinon's </em></strong><em>status has changed to </em>&lt;<strong>Offline</strong>&gt;</p>
<p><strong>Kirito: </strong>hOW</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>She doesn't underestimate short people, I guess</p>
<p><strong>Klein: </strong>Smart idea.</p>
<p><strong>Klein:</strong> Short people have less space to contain their anger.</p>
<p><strong>Klein: </strong>For example</p>
<p><strong>Klein: </strong>Silica</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>I don't get mad that often, Klein</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>Almost never</p>
<p><strong>Kirito:</strong> <em>Almost</em></p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>THAT ASIDE</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>Silica</p>
<p><strong>Silica:</strong> I have a bad feeling about where this is gonna go.</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>I have a question for you.</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>You can either answer honestly or you don't have to answer it at all</p>
<p><strong>Liz:</strong> <em>Do you have romantic feelings for Miss Asada?</em></p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>I have no idea what you're talking about</p>
<p><strong>Liz:</strong> <a href="https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2F66.media.tumblr.com%2F2078fc9b5658485da41ac660610c6135%2Ftumblr_p49038UNCY1vjrcwdo4_640.jpg&amp;f=1&amp;nofb=1"><strong>Reaction</strong> <strong>image</strong></a></p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>Are you suuuuuure</p>
<p><strong>Silica: </strong>...</p>
<p><strong>Silica:</strong> <em>i can't admit it here because Sinon will look back and see it</em></p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>I can threaten Kirito and make him delete the messages</p>
<p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Hold on wHAT</p>
<p><strong>Asuna: </strong>You <em>are </em>the admin.</p>
<p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Jeez, people are getting threatened left and right.</p>
<p><strong>Liz:</strong> <em>ANYWAY</em></p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>Confirm</p>
<p><strong>Silica:</strong> <em>yes I do like Sinon</em></p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>Alright that's all I needed to know</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>I'm gonna go devour some ramen</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>See you guys when I'm out of my food coma :D</p>
<p><strong>Liz: </strong>byyyyyeeeee</p>
<p><strong><em>Liz's </em></strong><em>status has changed to </em>&lt;<strong>Offline</strong>&gt;</p>
<p><strong>Leafa: </strong>You should probably get started on deleting messages, Kazuto</p>
<p><strong>Kirito: </strong>I'm wOrKiNg oN iT-</p>
<p><strong>Asuna: </strong>You two seriously bicker like siblings</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>I <em>may </em>have slept a little over half an hour</p>
<p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Two hours?</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Three and a half.</p>
<p><strong>Kirito: </strong>jEsUs-</p>
<p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Do you feel less grumpy now?</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Yes, and I was not grumpy!</p>
<p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Read up, your behavior says otherwise</p>
<p><strong>Sinon:</strong> I was tIRED</p>
<p><b>Liz: </b>yOu dOnT sAy</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Shh</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Anyway</p>
<p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Kirito.</p>
<p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Yeah?</p>
<p><strong>Sinon:</strong> <em>If you touch any of my Harry Potter movies, I will annihilate you.</em></p>
<p><strong>Kirito: </strong>U-understood</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Private messages with <strong>@A_Shino</strong></em>
</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>Please don't actually kill me.</p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>I won't. But if you touch my movies, I can't promise that you won't leave without a broken finger.</p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>Plus I know how much Asuna loves you, so I can't really put her through that kinda grief.</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>Really?</p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>Asuna told me about how worried she was when you converted over to GGO. Especially when she found out why you had to convert over. </p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>She tells me stuff, y'know.</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>Oh, right.</p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>You've probably had the shovel talk a few times already, but if you hurt her, I will murder you in your sleep.</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>I give you full permission to murder me in my sleep if I hurt Asuna.</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>Because believe me, it's the last thing I would <em>ever </em>want to do to her.</p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>I'm screenshotting this by the way.</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>Why?</p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>Proof that Kirigaya Kazuto genuinely loves Yuuki Asuna.</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>You plan on showing that to Asuna?</p>
<p>
  <strong>A_Shino: </strong>
  <em>yes</em>
</p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>What kind of person do you take me for?</p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>A heathen??</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto:</strong> No, I just never knew you were the kind of person who does stuff like that.</p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>You dare underestimate me, peasant?</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>Pff</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>Anyway, we should probably get back to the server.</p>
<p><strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>God knows that they're gonna start spamming the general chat </p>
<p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>That's something Liz would do, let's be real here.</p>
<p>
  <strong>KirigayaKazuto: </strong>
  <em>true</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. plan thy rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Liz: </strong>Pop quiz, there's a murderer running towards you. The objects to your left and right are your weapons. My weapons are a fork and my empty laundry basket.</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>bamboo sword and my kendo bag. Yeah, I think I'm good to go.</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>Ceramic bowl with a fork and my phone charger. I'm probably gonna die</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>I have a pen cup with only a highlighter, a few paper clips, two pens, and a sharpie.</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>I have a few glass cups next to me that I'm cleaning right now.</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Pillow and a blanket.</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>What's happening??</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>Read up.</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>o h</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Empty soda can and my desktop mouse.</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>Am I the only one who's probably not going to die?</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>What do you have?</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>A knife block.</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>It has a pair of scissors, eight steak knives, an eight-inch bread knife, an eight-inch chef knife, a seven-inch santoku knife, a six-inch utility knife, and a three and a half-inch parer knife.</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>Where are you in your apartment where you have that many knives??</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>My kitchen.</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>I'm making myself some rice and noodles.</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>pff</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>Are you gonna shank the serial killer?</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong> <em>repeatedly</em></p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>oh my g o d</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>So, how's everyone doing today?</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>I'm doing okay. I'm barricading myself in my room in rebellion against my mother c:</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>Oof. Why?</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>She threatened to confiscate my amusphere if I wasn't five minutes early to dinner.</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> She can't confiscate it if I'm not on it.</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>She can take your phone though.</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Then she can't contact me.</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>Good point.</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Plus, I pay for my own phone, so if she takes it, it's pretty much theft. If she goes through it, it's a violation of my privacy.</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>damn :o</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> Why are you rebelling, again?</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>She wants me to transfer from the SAO Survivor School to a different school.</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>wHAT</p><p><strong><em>Kirito's </em></strong><em>status has changed to </em>&lt;<strong>Idle</strong>&gt;</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Yep. It's kind of clear that she won't take no for an answer, which <em>really </em>irritates me.</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>I even told her that I want to have a say in my future, but she said that I don't.</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>oH mY gOd</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>It sucks.</p><p><b>Silica: </b>You know what you should do?</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>You should have your dinner in your room.</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>Better yet, make your OWN dinner and eat it in your room.</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>What good will that do?</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>Asuna should have a say in her future, right?</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>She can sustain herself.</p><p><b>Asuna: </b>That's actually not a bad idea.</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>yeah! If you can pay for your own phone, you should be completely capable of taking care of yourself.</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>I just thought of something...she's gonna pull the "you live under my roof" card :/</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>About that. The people that lived in the apartment below me moved out :P</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong> No one's moved in as far as I know.</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>That's a good idea, actually.</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Wait, wait.</p><p><strong>Leafa:</strong> We're talking about this like we're going to help Asuna execute this plan.</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>But we should <em>probably </em>think this through a little more</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>as in???</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Sinon, what are the apartments like where you live?</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>They're kinda small, but they aren't bad. The rent's cheap and the wifi is great. Contrary to popular belief, the walls aren't paper-thin. You'd have to be screaming at the top of your lungs for the people next door to hear you.</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>The locks are first-gen, you could also get a door chain like me.</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Asuna, when is your mom's next business trip?</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>In two days. She'll be gone for two weeks or so.</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>The day she leaves, start packing, okay?</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Got it</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>I can help if you'd like.</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>That'd be great, thank you.</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>YEEEEEE</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong><em>@Klein </em>if you aren't at Asuna's house the day we help her move out you're getting shanked with Sinon's scissors.</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>You make it sound like I wouldn't help one of my closest friends move out.</p><p><strong>Klein:</strong> <em>of course I'll be there</em></p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>Yay!</p><p><strong><em>Kirito's </em></strong><em>status has changed to </em>&lt;<strong>Online</strong>&gt;</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>I'm back.</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>And what's this about moving?</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>READ UP </p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Pretty sure I just heard Kazuto scream "hell yes" at the top of his lungs from his bedroom.</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>sHHHH</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Let me be hyped</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>Kirito's probably gonna be the first one there.</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong> <em>obviously</em></p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Where were you anyway, Kirito?</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Doing stuff.</p><p><strong>Asuna:</strong> What kind of stuff?</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Gimme a second</p><p>
  <em>Cheers, love! <strong>Yui </strong>is here!<br/></em>
</p><p><strong>Yui: </strong>Hi everyone!</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Yui!</p><p><strong>Yui: </strong>Hi, mommy!</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>So you've been doing tech nerd stuff</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>I'm not afraid to admit that I was.</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>Hi Yui!</p><p><strong>Yui:</strong> Hi!</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>Damn, that's pretty awesome, Kirito. Now Yui can talk with us!</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Thanks. She'll be able to talk with us here, but when she's on ALO, her status will switch to offline.</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>So she can switch between Discord and ALO whenever she wants?</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Pretty much.</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Except when her scheduled sleep mode kicks in. </p><p><strong>Yui: </strong>I think if I was on here when my sleep mode starts, I would automatically go back to ALO until my sleep mode turns off.</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>That makes sense.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hit and run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asuna finally gets her own place.<br/>Lisbeth does Lisbeth things, as usual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friend on Discord wanted me to add something to this.<br/>I am not going to say what it is, for it will spoil the plot I have planned c:<br/>Anyway, enjoy some dorks being dorks~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Private messages with <strong>@A_Shino</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Yuuki.Asuna: </strong>I need your help</p><p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>With what?</p><p><strong>Yuuki.Asuna: </strong>I'm trying to write a note to my mother that I'm going to leave for her, but I'm having trouble with it</p><p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>What do you have so far?</p><p><strong>Yuuki.Asuna: </strong>Well, it starts out explaining why I moved out, and how I want to have a future that I can control, and be with someone that makes me feel happy.</p><p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>Okay, what do you need help with?</p><p><strong>Yuuki.Asuna: </strong>Despite the fact that my mother is trying to lay out my future for me, I still love her, but I don't know how to put it into words.</p><p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>Alright...I'm not that great with writing letters that have emotions, but here's my advice.</p><p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>Start off by saying that you completely understand that she just wants a good life for you, but you want to figure out your life on your own. You don't want to be "assigned" a lover, since you're already happy with Kirito (I'd also suggest using his real name in this) and you're perfectly fine where you are. Tell her that you'll be okay by yourself, and that you're grateful for everything your mom's done for you as a parent. </p><p><strong>Yuuki.Asuna: </strong>That sounds great, thank you, Shino.</p><p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>You're welcome</p><p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>Out of curiosity, why are you writing this at six in the morning?</p><p><strong>Yuuki.Asuna: </strong>I usually start getting ready for school around that time. Plus, my mother leaves for work at 5:45, so I have a lot of time to do what I need to do before I have to leave.</p><p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>Wow.</p><p><strong>A_Shino: </strong>Does Kirito usually meet up with you at your house in the mornings or does he drive you there on his motorcycle.</p><p><strong>Yuuki.Asuna: </strong>Some days he walks with me, other days he'll give me a ride on his bike.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Liz: </strong>TODAY'S THE DAAAAAAYYYY</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>My mother is currently on her flight, so you guys can come on over when you're ready.</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Kazuto's already devouring his breakfast. I haven't seen him eat that fast since we were ten.</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>Make sure he doesn't throw up.</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>You bought the apartment already, right Asuna?</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Yep! My brother helped me pay for it. He also helped me set up a new bank account and helped me transfer all of my money from the old one to the new one.</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>Nice</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>[Thursday, 7:43 PM]</em>
</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>hOW IN THE NAME OF GOD DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH STUFF</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>I honestly don't know.</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Most of it was just clothes, blankets, pillows, and e s s e n t i a l s</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>I almost stole that one fuzzy blanket you had</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>But I didn't</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>Tempted, but didn't.</p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Thank you for not stealing the blanket that <em>Kirito </em>gave to me on my birthday.</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>You're welcome.</p><p><strong>Sinon: </strong>If I end up sleeping in until three in the afternoon I'm blaming you, Asuna.</p><p><strong>Kirito: </strong>Not like you haven't done that before.</p><p><strong>Sinon:</strong> <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/91/85/60/91856039a51cdafac7f578227dbaa591.jpg"><strong>Reaction</strong> <strong>image</strong></a></p><p><strong>Kirito:</strong> <em>shuttingup</em></p><p><strong>Asuna: </strong>Anyway, thanks for helping me, everyone.</p><p><strong>Agil: </strong>Anytime.</p><p><strong>Klein: </strong>yeah, no prob!</p><p><strong>Silica: </strong>It was fun!</p><p><strong>Liz: </strong>Yeah!</p><p><strong>Leafa: </strong>Happy to help.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Private messages with <strong>@AyanoKeiko</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Shino_Rika:</strong> If you don't make a move on Sinon I'm doing it for you.</p><p><strong>AyanoKeiko: </strong>Don't you dare.</p><p><strong>Shino_Rika: </strong>THEN DO SOMETHING</p><p><strong>Shino_Rika: </strong>WATCHING YOU TWO WALK AROUND EACH OTHER LIKE YOU'RE WALKING ON EGGSHELLS IS AGONIZING</p><p><strong>AyanoKeiko: </strong>I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO ROMANCE</p><p><strong>Shino_Rika: </strong>OHMYFUCKINGGOD</p><p><strong>AyanoKeiko: </strong>IMSORRY</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>[Thursday, 8:45 PM]</em>
</p><p><strong>Certified Reckless Dumbass:</strong> Okay, who gave Liz admin privileges?</p><p><strong>She Shank:</strong> c:</p><p><strong>Certified Reckless Dumbass:</strong> aSUNA-</p><p><strong>Useless Lesbian:</strong> I'm not even gonna comment on my name because it's kind of true.</p><p><strong>Hopeless Hetero:</strong> i hAVE QUESTIONS</p><p><strong>Responsible Person:</strong> I like how Lis refuses to respond</p><p><strong>Responsible Person:</strong> Classic hit and run.</p><p><strong>Smol pan-icked bean:</strong> gffghtfhgrtdgfhyrdrhgf</p><p><strong>Certified Reckless Dumbass:</strong> Y'know what, if it's gonna be like this then-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Certified Reckless Dumbass </em>
  </strong>
  <em>changed <strong>Liz</strong><strong>'s </strong>nickname to <strong>chaos child</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>chaos child: </strong>wHEEZE-</p><p><strong>She Shank: </strong>LIZ DID YOU LEAVE AGIL'S NICKNAME ALONE</p><p><strong>chaos child: </strong>yeah I did :&gt;</p><p><strong>She Shank: </strong>OHMYGOD</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER I'VE BEEN BUSY AND ALSO WRITER'S BLOCK IS AGONY<br/>YGTFYTRYFYTRTF<br/>I HAVE STUFF PLANNED DON'T WORRY</p><p>(Question: Should I yeet in some LeafaxLiz or nah?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>